This invention relates to a heat detector switch and more particularly to a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch.
Heat detectors have been employed on bearings, motors, etc. to provide a warning if and when the motor or bearing becomes overheated. Heat detectors are generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,184; 2,164,674; 2,596,847 and 2,709,210. While the devices of the prior art may have been generally satisfactory, the devices were difficult to mount on the associated structure and required extensive modification thereof. Further, the devices disclosed in the prior art are subject to damage upon being struck by a tool, broom, etc.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch which includes protective means for the switch for preventing damage to the switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch which includes an off-set bracket member to permit the assembly to be connected to the motor or bearing in limited space situations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch which may be applied to the motor or bearing without extensive modification thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mounting bracket for a heat detector switch which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.